uhs_trackfandomcom-20200213-history
UHS Track Wiki
Description of the Team Flamboyantly homosexual Team List * Philip White (Diddy)- senior * Michael Gharib (Garage)- senior * Nick Summerlin (Nick are you going to the time trial?) - senior * Ryan Coen (Coed)- junior * Connor Lyons (Ghengis Con) - sophomore * Zak Williams (Zeal)- junior * Patrick Ryan (Dave)- freshman * Ethan Price (Poon Slayer)- sophomore * Alex Dean (Sassy King)- junior * Aidan Palmer (Bowl Cut)- freshman * Sam Frasch (The Perfect Human Being)- freshmen * Jordan Thomas (Not anyone's favorite )- freshman * Adam Mosley (The Vulture)- freshman * Andrew Philips (Gru)- senior * Curtis Lillard (Dead)- senior * Oliver Reed (Ollie)- senior * Nathaniel Edwards (Gare Bear)- junior * Joey Gidley (tiny nipples)- sophomore * Tommy Sherlock (SherlockHomieX)- junior * Alex Dang (Dangman)- junior * Christian Ferarro (Big Ol' Chris)- junior * Hunter Keith (Peen Fucker)- junior * Adam Hart (Stormin Mormon)- junior * Josh Sharkey (Jewsh)- junior * Sean Murray (SeanPlays)- sophomore * Eric Pifer (Zoinks Scoob!)- freshman Those Who Are Gone * Philip Lemine (Leminecraft)- junior * Robin Altman (Raaaaawbin)- graduated * Matt Agazie (Moot)- junior * Jonah Koslowski (Vape King)- junior * Nathaniel Wheeler (Wheeler)- graduated * Deandre (Dre)- graduated * Seth Edwards (God of Running)- graduated * Alex Minor (Fingers in the Butt)- graduated * Sean Kimble (Fear the Beard)- graduated * Robert Sanders (Paper Towel Dispenser Hater)- senior The Coaches * Ed Frohnapfel (What did I say to do again? Awwwww just do like, 19 maybe 20 miles today)- males long distance coach/ Unaging God * Jen Sirockman (Randomly rude for no reason)- female long distance coach * Jason White (Stride God)- Sprinters/ throwers coach * Coach O (Silent but deadly)- Hurdles coach Greatest Hits of UHS Track/XC * Robert Sanders destroyed the Westwood Track's bathroom, more specifically the paper towel dispenser. After doing so, he was kicked off the team but still showed up to practices. * One day, Thomas Sherlock did something that changed the team forever. He did some odd kind of dance, called "Hitting the Mary." This spread across the entire team until, eventually, everyone was hitting the mary. To this day, people still are out there, hitting the mary. * I guess we've won states in few events. That's cool I guess. * On a day like any other, the whole team was up at Westwood Track. Phillip Lemine was doing the high jump with others who were actually good at the high jump. Ryan Coen briefly complemented one of the other jumpers. For some reason, Leminecraft took great offense to this. That very night he emailed Lord Ed and told him he was quitting because of Coed. No one actually cared or misses and Ryan became a hero for it. He still makes people quit the team though. * Just everything that involved Raaaaawbin! Most notably would be her tweet that said, and I quote, "I'm not racist, but I'll use race against you in an argument." Or maybe how she tried to start so much drama on the girls team. Or that time she just ate a potato raw. Nonetheless, she was the hottest on the team and we all miss her. * Aidan's dumbass thought that being a vegan meant you ate nothing that's ever been alive. He was relentlessly teased for being an idiot, as he deserved! Legacy Of Those Who Graduated * Seth Edwards- Yeah he may have been a running God but he's really just best known for a being a chill ass dude. * Alex Minor- He tried to finger A LOT of guys on the team. He wasn't even our worst sexual harasser. * Robert Sanders- He completely destroyed the Westwood bathroom. See "Greatest Hits of UHS Track" for more info. * Sean Kimble- Let's be real, he'll be remembered for his beard. He was nice and cool, but the beard pretty much defined him. * Robin Altman- Once again literally everything she ever did will go down in team history. See "Greatest Hits of UHS Track" for more info. * Phillip White- I guess he was state champ or whatever. But what he's really best known for is how short he was. He was like a fast, jacked Leprechaun. * Nick Summerlin- I don't know there's nothing funny to remember about him. His laugh was shitty I guess. All in all he was just a chill dude who never answered our question, "Nick are you going to the trial?" * Michael Gharib- Gharib will be remembered for many things. How nice he was, the fact that he was an unstoppable wall of muscle (banned from all and any tournaments), the way he was a bit to touchy feely, his constant arguing with Alex Dean on politics, and of course his god awful driving. * Andrew Phillips- No matter how much you got to know him or how nice he was, you couldn't help thinking, "What a dick." * Curtis Lillard- Curtis will be always be remembered for his nonstop, constant, once a day sexual harassment of the guys on the team. It was often said you weren't on the team until Curtis raped you. * Ollie Reed- "DEEZ NUTS! HA! GOT 'EM!" -Ollie Reed, 2017 * Dre- He once didn't come to practice until the last three weeks, kicked Ryan off Varsity, and then passed out at states. He will be missed. * Nathaniel Wheeler- Vape Nation. Adam Hart beat him in discus even though Adam's a thrower and Wheeler isn't. What an asshole that Adam is. Latest Updates Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse